1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an over-sized box-like container adapted to carry diverse, and often collapsed or unassembled household items, including furniture, accessories and art objects suitable to fully furnish one room. More particularly, this invention relates to an over-sized box-like container of the type described where the box itself, upon being disassembled, may be used to create one or more pieces of furniture.
2. Background of the Invention
In once sense, the instant invention is an elaboration of what might be termed as “camp” box, where gear is packed in a container sufficient to set up “camp.” However, the conventional “camp” boxes are not convertible into pieces of furniture.
Many persons who are just starting out in apartment dwelling or home living have limited assets to furnish an apartment or home. Further, the apartment dweller or new home purchaser will have difficulty in accumulating sufficient furniture to decorate the apartment or home.
The target audience for the instant invention would be a student; a parent wanting to purchase a great gift for a young couple just starting out; a young couple just starting out minus gift-bearing parents; a professional of any age who moves frequently; someone furnishing a secondary residence; a business company providing temporary quarters for an employee; a clever builder wanting to give his “model” homes a catchy twist; anyone wishing to simplify or downsize or start anew; FEMA or its counterpart.